


The Announcer and The Visitor

by cincin1311



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff and Mush, M/M, The Giver really inspired a lot of this, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, but its not set in the givers universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cincin1311/pseuds/cincin1311
Summary: This is a dystopia. We all know it. You and I can see it plainly. Why don't we say it outloud I really don't know why we don't. But it doesn't matter we are talking about it now and even though this isn't out loud I think we can both agree it works.





	The Announcer and The Visitor

This is a dystopia. We all know it. You and I can see it plainly. Why don't we say it outloud I really don't know why we don't. But it doesn't matter we are talking about it now and even though this isn't out loud I think we can both agree it works. 

… 

 

When I walk through the grove I am not reminded of death or life just what I see. some trees, some people most of them older the young don't like to be reminded of these things mortality and all its glory. The Old however are always here as visitors. When the young do come they are here as harvesters. 

Even in death the old provide for the young. They don't offer much but what they do they give freely weather it be knowledge or sustenance. I’m sorry if this is not a comfortable topic but I must lay the scene see this is concerning a rather young Visitor (an odd thing any day) and a lonely Announcer. 

On an ordinary day much like any other, trees are planted and others are cut down to make way for younger healthier trees Harvesters come in before light and leave before midday. Guest and Visitors make their way in after a quick midday meal. They are welcome as long as they wish to stay. 

This was how all the trouble started visitation hours were much too long and there weren't enough Announcers to keep up with the influx of visitors. This lead to often angry and disgruntled announcements generally very direct announcements at very unsuspecting people who hadn't followed the rules. 

A young boy ran into the grove tears hit the earth as he rushed past following a well worn path he didn't falter even without vision. Well I should say he almost didn't falter an abrupt announcement of “Harvesters were asked to leave 30 min ago” shook the boy enough to make him trip over a fallen branch. He tumbled small blue glasses flew off his face branches tore into his clothes and grass stains could now be found all over his body. 

He squinted into the sky from his place on the ground “Sorry….but I’m not a Harvester” he pulled himself up looking for his glasses. 

“Guest are not welcome for another hour” the announcement rang like a bell echoing off into the distance. The boy then realized that he was most likely the only one here. Other than the Announcer of course. “No I’m a Visitor down that path I’m going to see my grandparents and ...my… dog. My dog just passed away.”   
There is a heavy sound over the speakers as if someone had left there hand on the onn button but forgot what they had intended to say. Forgotten even that there hand was on the button. “..........................oh…………….” the line went silent again. Then suddenly a series of disjointed sentences and phrases as if the button was being repeatedly pushed on accident.

“ hell are you going?” 

“Visitor…..came…..early…..so sad” 

“ can't….leave….job...here”

“I know Yuri I’ll be right back”

The boy looked around in confusion at hearing his name the two Announcers continued to argue wherever they were. Yuuri continued searching for his glasses.

“VICTOR YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR SHIFT” Yuuri jumped at the Announcer's words. 

“Vi-chan why can't I find my glasses” he crumpled down into the grass again as a gentle hand tapped his shoulder.

Yuuri couldn't see much past his nose just the general outline of a man and silver trailing down his back. “I believe these are yours, yes” in front of him a hand and the small blue frame of now broken glasses. 

“Um yes those are mine” He took the now useless lenses and placed them in his pocket “thank you….”

The Announcer jumped “Victor I’m Victor” He turned away from the boy a light blush over his cheeks “I wanted to apologize for being so rude in the announcements” He broke into a slight frown “and offer my condolences… I’m sorry about your puppy” 

Yuuri waved him off “it's your job I can't get mad at you for doing it” then squinting into the distance made to walk further into the grove. Only to trip on another root or the same one as earlier who can be sure. Victor caught him “Where are you going?” 

Yuuri looked up “To go visit my family” as if it were the most obvious thing.

Victor whined “But you can't see anything” then as if a wonderful thought had just occurred to him “I know I’ll guide you to them” then without waiting for an answer he pulled yuuri onto his feet and held his hand tightly. “Where to Visitor!”

Yuuri just pointed off to the right as Victor pulled him along the well worn path he decided to keep the fact that he knew the path very well to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> blaaaa don't read note you nerds. Any who ages don't really matter so for all intents an purposes there cannon ages at episode one or younger work fine. 
> 
> Long haired victor rules so he will always have long hair Yuuri is a cinnamon bun so he looks a bit young. 
> 
> The Grove is a cemetery basically with a few other functions but don't worry they wont always be in the grove.


End file.
